carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Present and Accounted For
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 18b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 11, 2008 |Image file = Ep18BS10.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Whose Friend is Who? |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Harmony: Unplugged}} is the second part of the eighteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary On the walls of Love-a-Lot's house are several pictures of her and Cheer giving each other gift baskets. Share pops in Love-a-Lot's window and wishes her happy birthday. Love-a-Lot replies that she's excited to see what birthday basket Cheer is going to give her this year while listing all the things she's hoping for. Share reports to Cheer all the things Love-a-Lot said she wanted as Cheer finishes wrapping up Love-a-Lot's gift basket. Share is surprised that Cheer knew just what to get Love-a-Lot. Around the Gathering Tree, Love-a-Lot thanks everyone for decorating Care-a-Lot for her birthday. All the Care Bears give Love-a-Lot gifts, but Love-a-Lot wants for Cheer and becomes worried when she doesn't show up. Up in Grizzle's lair, UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom talk about how miserable Grizzle is. They decide to work together to come up with a plan to cheer Grizzle up. Cheer delivers the giant gift basket to Love-a-Lot's house. She then falls asleep in the tree nearby as the basket rolls away. UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom enter Care-a-Lot looking for something to give Grizzle. They find Cheer's gift basket and steal it. Cheer wakes up to find the gift basket missing, but assumes that Love-a-Lot found it. Love-a-Lot complains the Funshine over Cheer forgetting her birthday. Cheer finds Grumpy by the library and complains to him about Love-a-Lot not thanking Cheer for the basket. Grumpy runs into Funshine and they realize there's been a misunderstanding between Love-a-Lot and Cheer. Funshine concludes that someone must have stolen the basket, while Grumpy realizes they need to come up with a plan to get Love-a-Lot and Cheer talking. Cheer and Love-a-Lot approach the Gathering Tree while being led by Funshine and Grumpy. They confess how they're feeling and realize that this has all been a big misunderstanding. After apologizing, all the bears go and look for the basket. They find a piece of Sergeant Rocketbottom, and realize were the basket went. Grizzle plays with the toys in the gift basket as the Care Bears arrive. UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom explain how miserable Grizzle's been lately, so the Care Bears decide to let him keep the basket. UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom offer to do a favor for the Care Bears in return. Back in Care-a-Lot, the Care Bears have a party as UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom cater. Errors * When gathering for Love-a-Lot's birthday, Wish Bear is missing her hair barrette. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep18BS2.png * When staring at each other, Cheer and Love-a-Lot are missing their eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep18BS6.png * In a group scene, Love-a-Lot appears twice. The first Love-a-Lot is holding hands with Cheer, and is incorrectly drawn with True Heart's hair, Tenderheart's belly badge, and is missing her scarf. The second Love-a-Lot can be seen talking to a blue bear, and is also missing her scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep18BS8.png * In a second group scene, Tenderheart appears twice. The second Tenderheart is missing his backpack and tuft of hair. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep18BS9.png ** Tenderheart also appeared in the previous scene, standing under the Gathering Tree. Here he is also missing his backpack and hair tuft. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep18BS7.png Trivia * This is the fifth time UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom show up in an episode together. The other times they showed up together was in Grizzle-ized, Re-Booted, Stand Up and Cheer, and Here Comes McKenna. * The Care Bears fly to Grizzle's lair using a cloud created from Grumpy's belly badge. In all previous episodes where the bears went to Grizzle's lair, they used a Cloud Car. * The scene where Cheer and Love-a-lot stare each other down is reminiscent of the climatic showdown from The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes Category:Episodes